The present invention relates to a cabinet and, more particularly, to a cabinet made of injected plastic components.
A cabinet is a boxed piece of furniture having front doors and internal partitions, dividers, shelves and drawers which, depending on the application, is used for storage of various items from clothing to working tools, etc. Traditionally cabinets were made of wood. However, in recent years cabinets made of plastic were also introduced into the market.
In the first generation of plastic cabinets, designers implemented the basic working methods of carpentering by connecting together via screws, nuts, pins and/or glue and the like molded plastic plates as if those were wood plates.
However, since plastic is much more elastic, workable and less tough than wood, the first generation plastic cabinets suffered from instability and weakness. Furthermore, they could not be sold disassembled since the process of their assembly required skilled personnel.
In the second generation plastic cabinets, injected plastic plates, strengthened by longitudinal internal cells formed during the process of injection, are employed. However, the plates employed are of maximal height of about one meter or less and therefore, the number of parts required to construct the basic longitudinal features of the cabinet, i.e., back, sides and door(s) is doubled.
There is thus a widely recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have, an injected plastic cabinet devoid of the above limitation, and which enjoy other advantages, as further detailed hereinunder.